


The Winter Hunt

by fandomqueenregnant



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: BAMFs, Big Brother Bellamy Blake, Big Brothers, Blood, Bows & Arrows, Bunkers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Food, Grounders (The 100) - Freeform, Holding Hands, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hurt, Hurt Clarke Griffin, Hurt Octavia Blake, Hurt/Comfort, I'm trying to edit the hell out of this, Injury, Late Night Writing, Lol that's a freaking lie, MY BABIES, Major Character Injury, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, POV Bellamy Blake, POV Clarke Griffin, Post-Apocalypse, Protective Bellamy Blake, Regret, Running, Running Away, Sorry if my fetus level writing is no bueno, The Author Regrets Nothing, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomqueenregnant/pseuds/fandomqueenregnant
Summary: The 100 face their first winter on the ground and Clarke is worried they aren't prepared. Despite Bellamy's insistence that it's unnecessary, they head out with a hunting party.OrGrounders attack Clarke and her friends, forcing them to take cover in the bunker. But by the time they get there, it might be too late.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Bellamy gave an annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes, _why does this have to happen again_. She just gave her signature _Piss off_ expression and crossed her arms.

He gave another huff. "Fine, we'll go."

"We? Someone has to watch the camp, I don't think-"

"I'll leave Miller in charge." She opened her mouth to respond but he cut her off before she can argue. "If you're going to insist on this stupid hunt then I might as well come with. Besides, you'll need my help."

She still didn't look convinced, "It isn't some _stupid hunt_ if we don't do this now we might not have enough for the winter. Why can't you see this is important, Bellamy?"

The past hour of his life spent arguing about this was one that he would never get back. They had everything they needed for winter, food and supplys should keep us steadily fed. _But no_. Bellamy had to go out on another hunting trip because Princess was paranoid.

As usual.

"We leave at dawn. You, me, Jasper, Harper, and..."

"How about Octavia? She's quick on her feet, we could use her."

Bellamy didn't like the idea of her hunting, but at least if she was with him, he could keep an eye on her. " _Fine_. Dawn, we can bring two guns, grounder only."

She had a somewhat satisfied face as she nodded, golden waves bobbing. "Ok, I have a few wounds I'll need to treat in the morning before we leave. But other than that I think we'll be good."

He nodded back, yet again thanking his lucky stars that she was a doctor. The past grounder attack would of taken a third of camp of she hadn't treated them. For a moment his mind wandered and Bellamy tried to imagine the death count without Princess.

She left the tent, he assumed to prepare for tomorrow, and he turned around shaking his head. _Why was she always so freaking stubborn?_ This would cost them more rations so they had better make up the difference in game or he was going to be pissed.

* * *

The next morning he woke up to Clarke walking into his tent, "Bellamy?"

He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Why had he said dawn? It was too early and too damn cold for this crap. Bellamy couldn't see her but could practically _hear_ Princess roll her eyes, "Wake up, you can help me with my rounds and we can get an early start. The others are almost ready."

He slipped his legs over the edge of his bed and looked for a shirt. Bellamy didn't fail to notice she followed him with her eyes as he did and barely conceal a smirk. _Not even the Princess can help herself can she?_

As if sencing his thoughts she cleared her throat and turned to leave, "I'll be in Eric's tent when you're done."

After a minute he was dressed and carrying his bag on his shoulder as he walked to Eric's make-shift tent. He was some scrawny kid arrested for stealing something stupid. As Bellamy walked in he noticed Clarke was leaning over Eric's leg and he tried to remember what happened to him. Probably the last grounder attack.

As she noticed his entrance she looked over her shoulder. "Took you long enough."

"Hilarious. How much longer till we can get this show on the road?"

"I'm almost done here, there's only two more stops left.", She turned to Eric, "Try not to walk on it too much, ok? Take care of yourself and you'll be fine by the end of the week."

He nodded and they moved along to the next few stops. Finally they finished and met the others outside the dropship. Jasper, O, and Harper stood by the door, waiting, as Bellamy walked up to Miller.

"Keep everyone under control and finish packing for winter. Oh and ah, Eric, Drake, and Alicia are off today." He noded and walked off.

On their way out Bellamy stopped Monty and grabbed his arm. "Look out for Miller, all right." 

He gave a small nod and Bellamy walked over to the gate with the hunting party. He looked at the small team, "Got everything? Yeah? Let's get this over with."

He hollared at the guards and the gate opened. They walked out about a half a mile, treading carefully. Harper, Octavia, and Jasper are talking about the next batch of moonshine so he headed over to were Clarke was walking.

She looked at him with a small smile, "Thanks for agreeing to do this, Bellamy. I would of done it anyway but still, thanks."

He gave a low chuckle, no doubt she would. "Of course Princess. Better safe than sorry, right."

She gave a nod and pursed her lips in a very Clarke-y manner. It was a weird habit of hers he had noticed, she ducks her head a little and one corner of her mouth pulls up in a unique way. Not that he paid attention to that or anything.

Bellamy shook his head, this was a hunting trip, _I need to focus_. After a minute they had followed some rabbit tracks and managed to catch a few. Not a bad start in his opinion, maybe tonight they could relax for once.

 _No, no relaxing_ \-- his thoughts were interupted as a shadow moved in the corner of his eye. Clarke stopped walking and looked around so Bellamy knew he wasn't imagining things. Another figure moved in the dense trees. _Well shit._

Princess slowly walked ahead a few feet to the others and whispered to them. They needed to find somewhere to take cover. _Like now._ Clarke walked back to his side and Bellamy could tell she had realized the same thing.

They weren't close enough to camp to do anything.

She started to whisper under her breath, "I know a place-"

Before Clarke could finish the scentence arrows start to fly. Thankful the rabbits are secure on his back, they started to sprint. He tried to keep them all together as they ran, getting split up would only make things worse.

Clarke hit Bellamy's arm and he looked over. He couldn't catch everything but it wad something along the lines of ' _Follow me_ '.

She started to run more to the left and he directed the others to follow. They ran for another minute before she yelled "Almost!"

The arrows continued to woody by and Bellamy heard Octavia cry out. He turned around, finding O leaning on a nearby tree for support, obviously holding back tears. It took him a moment to register that she had an arrow in her arm.

A wave of anger pulsed; at himself for letting her come, at Clarke for making them be out there at all and the grounders for so many reasons. He tried his best to push that aside as he ran to O and pulled her along. 


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke heard a girls scream somewhere behind her but there wasn't time to stop now. She tried not to imagine Octavia or Harper, bleeding out behind her as she ran. She could only pray the bunker had what it took to help them.

With only a few yards left to the bunker, her side was set aflame. Clarke stumbled and barely caught herself on a nearby tree. Jasper, who had been running closest to her, stopped at her side. "Clarke, you good? We gotta go. Come on!"

She nodded and took deep breaths, each step feeding the fire. He was right, she couldn't slow them down, the Grounders would catch up.

Clarke didn't need to look down to know there wasn't an arrow shaft, it must have gone clean through. Normally she would put that down as a pro but without an arrow to stop the blood flow, she'd be dead soon. Running wasn't exactly helping.

But if she wasn't dead yet, it either didn't hit anything important or it hit just enough to give her a slow death. _Perfect_.

There wasn't time to care as Clarke reached the door and inhaled sharply, bending down to twist the handle. Thankfully Jasper came and helped her open it quickly, too busy to notice the red circle growing on her stomach.

Arrows were still flying as Bellamy helped Octavia down. Clarke practically pushed Jasper and Harper in, going in right after them. Once the hatch was sealed she looked around the dark room, trying to remember where Finn had left the candle.

She was temporarily thankful for the darkness, they couldn't be worrying about her right now. Octavia needed her help.

She found the candle and Harper began lighting the rest, giveing a yellow tint to the room. Clarke practically ran to the bathroom, searching for gauze and anything else she could find.

As she reached for a shelf Clarke, had to hold onto the sink to keep her knees from buckling. As she did so a glass jar of some white things fell and shattered on the ground.

"Everything good in there?" Harper's voice hollered from the other room.

 _Shit_. "Yeah! I'm good! Just bumped something over."

That seemed to be a good enough answer for them because Clarke heard no footsteps advancing.

As she started to walk out, she caught a quick reflection in the small mirror and realized the exit wound was much more central than she had thought.

It had entered diagonally from the look of it, the blotch of blood on Clarke's stomach was almost directly above her belly button. She quickly took off her jacket and wrapped it a loose as possible around her stomach. She'd take care of it soon, _after_ Octavia.

Clarke grabbed the supplies and walked as fast as she dared into the main room. Octavia was sitting on a chair, leaning against a wall. Bellamy was so close to her Clarke had to practically push him out of the way.

Once she was sitting in a chair next to Octavia, she evaluated the arrow, thankfully they hadn't taken it out yet.

Improvement on their parts.

As Clarke snapped the tip off, Bellamy never let go of his sister's hand and she bit back a scream. It didn't seem to have hit an artery, so that was a bonus and as far as Clarke could see, it wasn't poisoned.

This at least have her hope that her own arrow hadn't been poisoned, but there was still a chance.

Clarke tried not to think about it as she poured some of Jasper's moonshine she had slipped down here a while ago, onto her arm.

She took a swig before beginning to wrap it, then another, if only to subdue the fire in her veins. Harper and Jasper sat on one of the beds, taking care of each others minor wounds.

Bellamy still hadn't left Octavia's side, often giving her encouraging comments, sometimes to just distract her. What Clarke would have given for someone like that, someone that cared for me that much.

Her Dad was the only person she had felt any semblance of that connection with, and he was gone. Once upon a time she'd have said Wells too, but he--he had lost that right.

Clarke was almost done cleaning the exit when Bellamy spoke, for the first time to someone other than Octavia. He walked over to Jasper and said something she didn't have the capacity to care about.

The only thing she could focus on was Octavia's arm, if Clarke wasn't focusing on her, she'd focus on the pain pounding through every cell in her body. On the impending darkness currently growing throughout the room.

She had to finish helping Octavia, she wasn't going to let her friend sit there, uncared for, wasting time on herself.

Bellamy walked back to the girls and looked at Octavia, "How you holding up, O?"

She rolled as eyes and looked at Clarke with a small smile. "I'm fine Bell, Doctor Griffin here is taking good care of me."

She returned the smile, and would have responded but was afraid her voice wouldn't even work. Instead Clarke looked at Bellamy, something was... _off_.

There was no sembelence of a smile or even that cocky smirk on his lips, instead they were set in a hard line as he met her gaze. She tried to ignore Bellamys glare as it dug into her back, going almost as deep as that damn arrow.

If he wanted to argue, he'd have to wait. Clarke was too tired and quite frankly busy saving _his sister._

Clarke was still cursing silently when she finished. Octavia gave an exhausted sigh as she leaned back in her chair. "So, Clarke, how'd you find this place, anyhow?"

"Finn and I were hunting one day and we stum-stumbled across it, forgotten and empty." She had to catch her breath, feeling like only one lung was providing air... which was entirely possible.

She really needed to look at her stomach, but Clarke was far too tired to care. _Oh so tired_.

Bellamy scoffed, ignoring her loss of breath. "And you didn't plan on telling anyone about it?"

"What good would it do? There isn't enough supplies in here to do the camp any good, and it's not big enough to hold a third of us."

This only seemed to feed his fire, although she didn't now why there was one to begin with. "We could of found some use for it. You two had no right-"

Now she was ticked off. "If we told people the Grounders could have easily overheard or found it. It saved us today didn't it?"

He took a step closer and the other three continued to listen to their bickering. Sometimes she almost felt bad for them, always having to hear them fight... but not often.

Clarke stood from her chair as his mouth opened out of habit, used to getting in his face during an argument. She immediately regretted it as black spots danced across her vision, but she wasn't going to back down.

There was no way in hell she'd give Bellamy Blake that satisfaction.

She struggled to remain balanced as he spoke, "Clarke, just because-"

If he said anything else she didn't hear it, the ringing in her ears cut him off. Her eyes were still locked on his face as the world tilted and Clarke's head hit the hard floor.

Her eyes flickered open enough to see him leaning over her, something along the lines of fear riddled his ~~handsome~~ face. His warm hands cupped her head and flickered again, only some of what he said registered.

"Clarke? Can....Clarke....Princess what.....tell me.....stay with..." Was all she got over the roaring in her ears. When she tried to speak, nothing came out, so before she knew what she was doing, Clarke's hand slowly moved to her stomach. Even then she could feel the warm liquid on her fingers as it pulsed.

She saw his eyes follow her hand and his face register what Clarke was trying to say. He yelled something and another set of hands untied her jacket, uncovering the hole where the arrow had once been.

Someone gasped and the ceiling became spotted again, the black sploches spreading like spilled ink. Hands shook her shoulders but they couldn't help the looming darkness as it pulled Clarke away from reality and the pain in it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Princess had almost gotten O killed, and was sitting there like a saint?_ She should have told someone l--at least him--about this bunker, what kind of leader would keep this a secret?

Bellamy sighed, _great_ , now she's ticked off again. They're going to have another argument about the lack-of-trust complex they both seem to have.

Clarke stood up to face him, which he always find funny, seeing as she's a head shorter than him. She wobbles a bit as she does so, probably from all the moonshine she drank. Which is also odd, she never drinks. _At all_.

"Clarke, just because it helped us today doesn't mean-" Before he could finish the thought her eyes glassed over slightly. Then she falls. Too fast for Bellamy to do anything, as she collides with the floor.

As if the sickening _crack_ of her head against the ground wasn't bad enough, her ragged breaths and unfocused eyes brought him to his knees next to Clarke.

Bellamy suddenly felt a drowning wave of guilt for starting the argument, she had seemed fine until he had started to push.

The others mimicked Bellamy's position around her, Octavia calling out her name. But he didn't think she could notice their movement, let alone hear them.

What the _hell_ happened? He gave her a quick once over and didn't see anything but a blotch of blood the size of a his thumb on her jacket. But it looked no different than Octavia's, which covered her hands.

A small part of his mind still clung to the hope it wasn't an injury, just exhaustion or something. She had been working herself into the ground, doing more than her share at the camp. But...Bellamy knew better, they were never that lucky.

"Clarke? Can you hear me? Clarke? Princess what happened, you need to tell me. Please stay with us, ok? You'll be fine...please you gotta tell me how to help." He tried get her attention and held her pale face in his hands. Bellamy just needed her to give anything, anything at all.

Something like a gasp came from her lips, she wanted to explain. Nothing seemed to come out, the lips that had earlier been smiling, were trying to form empty words.

A bloody hand moved to her stomach, resting atop the jacket's knot. As he started to wonder if It even ment anything, his eyes followed a fresh flow of blood from under her hand.

"Jacket! Take off her jacket!" He ~~practically~~ yelled and Jasper quickly complied. It was covered in blood, her shirt soaked from what Bellamy could only guess to be an arrow wound. Harper gasped, expressing all of their confusion and concern for the fading Clarke.

He looked back to her face, more questions forming, but her eyes were closed. She couldn't die. She _won't_ die. Bellamy shook her shoulders but she remained unmoving and too alike a dead body for to comfort.

"No, no, no.... Clarke. Come on!" Bellamy wanted to make her get up and smile again, just let him it one more time. _No_. He needed to figure out what was wrong, and fix it. _He had to fix it._

Her small and shallow breaths were enough to at least tell them she was alive, a small comfort at this point. As he looked down to her stomach Bellamy tried to give somewhat of an evaluation. No one knew quite what to do, how were they suppost to heal the only doctor?

After a few wasted seconds he tried to figure something out. "We need...um, to stop the bleeding and....And clean it." That's what she did right?

He struggled to remember what the Princess usually did, cursing that he hadn't paid much attention.

O grabbed the moonshine from where Clarke had left it on the floor, while Jasper found some rags. Harper pulled up Clarke's shirt, giving us a full view of the hole in her abdomen. Bellamy realized there was no arrow. "Where's the arrow? Didn't she say we weren't supposed-"

Harper seemed to have the same question. "You aren't. She wouldn't have taken it out, it probably went right through."

While Jasper attempted to hold pressure to her stomach Bellamy turned Clarke onto her side ever so slightly, finding the other hole.

"Ok..um.. pour moonshine on it... It can't get infected." He stumbled over his words as they came out. How did she always stay so fucking calm when someone's life was on the line?

Before Harper poured O interjected. "Wait, put her on the table. The floor is no place for this."

 _Stupid, stupid_. She was right. Why hadn't he thought of that? Bellamy didn't wait for Jasper and picked up Princess' unmoving body as gentle as he could. Jasper pushed everything on the metal table off hurriedly as he set her down, Princess' blood smudging his jacket.

They did everything they could think of to stop the blood flow and clean the two punctures, now out of ideas.

Should we stich it? Just wrap it? Octavia tried to clean away the blood covering Clarke's stomach, tears brimming.

"Hey, O, she'll be fine. We'll figure it out."

"Bell... she's my best friend. And if she hadn't been taking care of me like the damn selfless, caring fool she is...", She sniffed and looked at Clarke's slack face, "This is my fault. Clarke wouldn't be dying on this table if I had just been more careful. And I-i just, I just can't....."

The tears were flowing now and Bellamy didn't know what to say. Of course it wasn't her fault, if anything it was _his_ , if I had just said no... taken two seconds to notice Clarke obviously _wasn't_ alright

"O it wasn't..."

Before he could come up with something to say Clarke coughed, her eyelids flickering. He took her by the shoulders as she continued to half open her eyes. "Princess? Can you hear me? You with us?"

"Bellamy?" It was a small word, in a small voice, but it was the world to him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. We're all hear."

She gave a small smile, barely keeping her eyes open. His heart stopped for a moment as her smile disappeared. "You...you haven't cauterized the-the.... I can feel....you need- you have to..."

She spoke in the most delicate voice Bellamy had ever heard but the intensity in her eyes was as severe as ever. By now Harper and Jasper had joined O and him around the table, listening to every word. For a second Bellamy almost felt like they were listening in, like it was just Clarke and him.

He'd had injures cauterized before, nine times out of ten by Princess, and it hurt like hell. He knew she was right, but... She must have seen the hesitation in his eyes. "I'll be fine," she gave a small cough, almost a chuckle, "It's better than- better than dying, right?"

After a minute of shuffling they had sterilized a knife and found the biggest candle in the bunker. Well _they_ found them. He stayed at Clarke's side, seeking comfort from the tiny squeezes she'd give his hand if she started to drift off.

Harper held the knife over the small fire, trying to get it as hot as possible. Princess gave another squeeze to his hand and Bellamy tried not to notice how light it was as he squeezed back. "Bellamy, you'll have to- have to do my back first, that's where... where i'll lose more bl-blood."

"Whatever you say, Princess." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wish someone else wrote this because my author-reading-her-own-work-and-wanting-to-vomit syndrome is stressing me the hell out. I love this story (obviously, otherwise I wouldn't have written it) but, as I'm sure all you writers know, it's hard to like your own work sometimes.
> 
> So...yeah. I hope it's living up to your expectations?? 
> 
> Also: I have another work called Sapphire that's a canon-divergence of the 2x05 Bellarke reunion/hug. It may or may not also involve a particular blonde getting hurt & a particular guy getting very concerned...  
> So if you like this one at all, feel free to explore.

The next time she squeezed his hand Bellamy didn't squeeze back. If her unconsciousness was all he could give, he would gladly gift it.

At this point he would give anything as long as he didn't have to hear her inevitable screams echoing throughout the fucking tin can they were currently stuck in. 

Harper locked eyes with him over the fire, seeing right through him. "Do you want to do it?"

"No, you should, I wouldn't have any idea what I was doing."

Her only response was a nod as Octavia helped Bellamy turned Clarke onto her side again, careful to keep pressure on her stomach.

As they had expected, and equally dreaded, Clarke's blood loss and exhaustion weren't enough to keep her under as the dagger burned through her back. Her screams, as he had perdicted, echoed through the sealed room, reverberating through Bellamy's brain on a loop long after Harper had stopped. 

But no matter how hard he tried to keep his face blank, Bellamy knew his features were nothing but stressed. He met O's eyes, heart clenching as his eyes followed the wet trails down her face. When this was over, knowing Octavia, he'd have to spend hours talking her out of the blame. But that'd have to wait, hell, they were barely half way through.

Jasper spoke for the first time in a while as Harper heated up the blade again. "Is this...this what it was like when I got hit by the spear? Was it this...this hard?" 

All the eyes in the room looked at Clarke and the hallow pause lasted too long before Octavia answered with a somewhat distorted chuckle. "Well you were a lot more annoying but yeah, it was hard. Clarke never gave up on you for a second, no matter what those dicks at Camp said. Hell what _I_ said."

"I should have said thank you more often for that, what if she doesn't- what if I never get to-"

Bellamy shook his head and cut him off, blocking out that dark thought. "Clarke'll be fine, she's strong enough to handle it. I know she is."

That lapsed them all into silence until Harper summoned a new round of screams from the unconcious leader. Bellamy gripped her hand as tightly as he dared, taking in every feature of her face. It couldn't have taken more than a few seconds but time seemed to be made of molasses. Once it had finally finished Jasper and Harper wrapped up her stomach while O found some kind of a pillow to put under her head.

He would have stayed there for hours if a hand on his shoulder hadn't send him reeling back into reality. He turned to see Harper's warm smile, reminding him of his mother. "You should take a minute, get cleaned up...take a breather. If anything happens, you'll be three feet away."

Even as he nodded Bellamy was sure Harper would have dragged him out of that room by the collar no matter what he said. With one last look towards Clarke, his stiff limbs walked him to the small bathroom and closed the door. Someone had left a candle in there, the light making odd shadows in the dark room.

Once he saw his reflection, Bellamy understood why Harper made him take a minute to collect himself. His curls were a mess- well mess- _ier_ than usual- splayed in every direction. Clarke's blood was all over his jacket and hands, most already drying. For a moment he just stood there, eyes flickering over the disheveled reflection with tired but crazed eyes.

Then something snapped. He ripped of his jacket, wishing there was a place he could burn it, bury it, anything. Instead Bellamy just threw it into a corner and started to scrub the blood off himself as much as he could. It made his skin crawl, every drop on him was one Clarke had lost, one step closer to her not waking up.

Bellamy rubbed his hands until they were raw, still not satisfied, and finally walked back out. Clarke was still out cold and pale on the table, surrounded by a bloody-blonde halo. Octavia was sitting next to her, holding one of Clarke's hands with her good arm. He decided to leave her alone for a while, if her couldn't calm himself down, he'd be no help to her.

So Bellamy sat down on some couch and sighed, the days events crashing down like a sledge hammer. Octavia could have died if the arrow as a few inches to the right. Clarke could die right there on the table. Hell, they all could have died if Clarke hadn't found the bunker. 

But no one would have been in danger in the first place if he hadn't sanctioned this fucking hunt. Bellamy leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and put his head in his hands. If the others saw, no one commented, leaving Bellamy to glare at the floor.

He could hear Clarke and her eye rolling, telling him she was the one to blame. But he would never blame her for this, he was the only thing standing in between her and the forest and he just _let_ her walk into it.

At some point he laid down but never went to sleep, to keyed up by, well, _everything_ , to sleep a wink. The others didn't seem to share the sentiment because Jasper and Harper took to a set of bunk beds, out cold. Octavia was still by Clarke's side when Bellamy walked over, obviously trying to stay awake.

He set a hand on her shoulder, startling her slightly. "Hey, take the couch and get some sleep. I'll say with Clarke."

Just as he had earlier, Octavia simply nodded and walked away, dragging her feet behind her. Bellamy exhaled slowly and slumped into the hard chair. For a minute he just stared at her bloody clothes in a trance, snores filling his ears. 

Once he was sure the others were asleep, he took one of Clarke's hands, drawing small circles with his thumb. Before he even knew why, Bellamy started to talk in a small voice, though no one could hear. "You know, you're not going to die, Clarke. You're too stubborn for that shit, I know that much at least...You always do what's best for your people, right? Well I'm your people too and the best thing for me right now is you waking up, so dying isn't even an option, okay? Not for one fucking second."

He didn't expect a response, and none came so Bellamy let her quiet breathing ease him into a somewhat relaxing trance. His thump kept tracing shapes on her cold hand as his mind got lost in...well, _something_. He shifted in his chair, feeling like the blood tainted smell of the bunker was going to suffocate him. 

"Hey."

Bellamy's head snapped up at the raspy voice. Clarke's eyes were open and looking right at him, the intense blue practically seeing his soul. Her skin was still pale and sickly, bags were under both eyes...she looked like shit. And the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

Blood pounding, Bellamy cracked the cocky smile he knew she hated. "Hey back at you, Princess."


End file.
